Guardians of Childhood
The Guardians of Childhood are a group of mythical figures featured in the film, Rise of the Guardians. They were originally chosen by The Man in the Moon, to protect the children of the world from the Nightmare King and Boogeyman, Pitch. Founding Members The team originally consisted of only 4 members: Nicholas St. North Nicholas St. North is an immortal human and the Guardian of Wonder. His powers are the ability to find wonder in anything in the world as well as the ability to use magic to help him complete his duty as Santa Clause. He also has imprinted the naughty and nice list on his arm, and uses it to deliever toys to all the girls and boys of the world on Christmas to inspire wonder. He is also shown to be the most human-like amongst the original four guardians and, according to the original books, is in fact the only completely human member (Tooth being half-human, Bunny being a Pooka and Sandman as a star-pilot). Toothiana Tooth is a hummingbird hybrid and the Guardian of Memories. Her powers are the ability to fly and split herself into smaller beings in order to fufill her duty as the Tooth Fairy. She collects the baby teeth of children in order to preserve their memories and is able to release the memories back into the children at the time they need it most. Sanderson Mansnoozie Sanderson is a Sandman, the first guardian and the Guardian of Dreams. His powers are the ability to create and manipulate dreamsand, a tool used to help the children of the world sleep at night and have safe and happy dreams. He does not speak, but uses his dreamsand to mime out his thoughts and ideas. E. Aster Bunnymund Aster is a pooka and the Guardian of Hope. His powers are ability to open holes in the ground for travel as well as the manipulation of plants. He is also the Easter Bunny, and works to hide his easter eggs in order to inspire hope in the children of the world. Additional Allies In the books, there are a few more Guardians: Katherine Katherine is a foundling girl and the Guardian of Stories. Her powers lie in her stories; she can tell a story in order to relive the past and change the future. She has often been interpreted by fans as Mother Goose. Nightlight Nightlight is a light spirit and the Guardian of Light. His powers consist of his ability to shed light on the area, being a powerful ally against Pitch. Ombric Ombric is an immortal man and the Guardian of Imagination. He has the ability and magic to invent and travel through time, and is a mentor to both Katherine and North. He has often been interpreted by fans as Father Time. The Big Four The Big Four are often seperated into season guardians. Below is an overview of their respective powers, but one can find out more on the Seasons Guardians page. Jack Frost Jack is a winter spirit and the Guardian of Fun. His powers are the generation of snow and the ability to make frost, resulting in snow days for children. He also has the ability to create the spirit of fun in children simply by touching them with his snow. He is not able to be seen unless believed in, and is freezing to the touch. In the film, Jack seems to be one of the only other member of the guardians to be completely human once (the other being North). Rapunzel Rapunzel is a spring spirit and is often depicted as either the Guardian of Creativity or the Guardian of Innocence. Her powers include the ability to make flowers grow and bring life to the forest, as well as some ability to heal others with her hair. She is not able to be seen unless believed in. Merida DunBroch Merida is a summer spirit and is often seen as the either the Guardian of Bravery or the Guardian of Freedom. An exact opposite of Jack, she is able to generate an intense heat that can start a fire, and uses a bow as a focal point for her powers. She is not able to be seen unless believed in, and is feverous to the touch. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Hiccup is a spirit of fall and is often either the Guardian of Knowledge or the 'Guardian of Change. ' His powers often consist of the ability to create gusts of wind, to communicate with animals, and the ability to alter the environment into the autumn season. He is not able to be seen unless believed in, and has a dragon as a partner to assist with bringing the harvest and changing the leaves to prepare for winter. Category:Rise of the Guardians Category:Guardians of Childhood Category:Teams Category:Groups